Caja de herramientas
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Davie encontró el amor en Ajax, el caballero que buscó desde el día en que la gente dejó de morir. Ajax debe dejarle en claro que él no es ese fantasma que cree conocer. (The Walking Dead: Road To Survival)


**El siguiente fanfic ocurre después de los eventos de Evento: Davie en búsqueda del amor, del videojuego para móviles The Walking Dead: Road To Survival. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Hago uso de ellos sin fines de lucro o medios ilícitos. **

**Todos sus derechos van dirigidos a Scopely, Skybound e IUGO, como aquellos que distribuyen el juego y, por ende los personajes vienen directamente del videojuego.**

**Mando agradecimientos especiales a Jenny Heidern y a XxFaronxX por leer mis historias y comentarlas. También a los usuarios que dan sus favs n follows, aprecio mucho dichas acciones y, no puedo pasar por alto ésto. Muchas gracias. **

—Te extrañé, Ajax... —Davie acariciaba la barbilla de su amante. Ambos yacían acostados en una habitación cuya puerta fue bloqueada con un mueble viejo. Estaban solos, Harper y Naya estaban atrincheradas en otra zona de una casa que habían encontrado en un vecindario igual de abandonado y marchito que casi toda la ciudad. —Yo... realmente te extrañé mi amor...

No se contuvo y empezó a llorar.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que ellos se habían encontrado en un complejo de apartamentos y, donde Davie tuvo solamente ojos para Ajax en cuanto lo vió.

Su pelo en pecho.

Su cuerpo firme y esos brazos bien trabajados, la piel bronceada.

Esos ojos marrones fueron lo que más lo enloquecieron.

—Pasé años... siempre te estuve buscando —Lo abrazó ya que como él mismo lo dijo, anhelaba el sentir el calor de su otra mitad tras ser separados. —Pero nos volvimos a encontrar... te prometo que un día repetiremos esa tarde de otoño, pasear con las bicicletas... mirarnos toda la tarde... sí... eso haremos.

Ajax veía dolor en los ojos del hombre descentrado.

Salía algo de moco de sus narices y sudaba.

Le parecían muy bonitos esos ojos cristalinos que despojaban de sus cuencas líneas de lágrimas que impactaban en la almohada.

—Debemos hablar —El arquitecto de pronto soltó, no podía seguir manteniendo aquello que tanto ocultaba.

—Lo que quieras amorcito. ¿Quieres hablar de nuestras vidas antes del brote? ¿O nuestras noches de pasión? Jeje... —Él sonrió mostrando sus dientes extrañamente blancos.

El "novio" de Davie pasó saliva y, quedó callado por unos momentos en lo que pensaba qué decirle.

—Necesito que sepas que... —El albañil tomó las manos del compañero para hacerlo entrar en un ambiente tranquilo. —Yo soy Ajax.

—Sí bomboncito, fuiste mi novio hace años. Conozco tu cara, TU CUERPO y TODO sobre tí —Davie comenzó a acariciar las manos del hombre moreno y lamía sus labios. —Sé que lo estás deseando.

—Davie, escucha por favor. YO SOY AJAX. Yo... no soy el hombre que conociste en Baltimore —

Tenía un terrible presentimiento.

Aún así le dolía mentirle a un sujeto tan dócil como él.

—Yo fuí un trabajador en construcciones, un destacado arquitecto en la otra vida... llamado Ajax. Perdona pero no fuí el hombre con el que disfrutaste esa tarde que tanto recuerdas, el que tanto te amó y vió en tí algo que nadie más se atrevió —Pasaba sus manos ahora por sus hombros al ver que el castaño empezaba a llorar.

—Pero... tú... eres tan parecido... Ajax... él no se llamaba así... no... no... ¡No! —Pronto las lágrimas descendieron. Davie agarraba con furia sus cabellos. —Si no eres mi amorcito... mi amorcito yo...

—Davie...

—¡No me toques!

Davie se paró de la cama y gruñía al sentir un terrible dolor en su cabeza. Pronto recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaron. Vió con nitidez sus manos manchadas de sangre, la habitación acolchonada del manicomio y algo mucho peor.

—No...

El "loco" cayó de rodillas contra el suelo y lloró tan alto como pudo. Ajax se acercó y lo abrazó, hundió la cabeza de Davie en su pecho con tal de tranquilizarlo y disminuir el sonido.

—Ahora lo entiendo...

—¿Qué pasa, Davie? —El hombre moreno acariciaba las mejillas y la barba de aquél que lo confundió por novio.

Quería tranquilizarlo.

—Fue hace muchos años... mucho antes de que todo ésto empezara. Fue un accidente ¡Lo juro! Habíamos discutido luego del paseo en bicicleta y... ¡Yo no quería! No fue mi intención agarrar el cuchillo y rajarle el cuello... ¡Ni siquiera tampoco el abrirle el cuerpo y ver qué había adentro de él que lo hizo cambiar! —La cabeza le dolía mucho más de tan sólo poder recordar el olor y el hecho de que parpadeó y se dió cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—Davie... —A pesar de la revelación, Ajax siguió estando a su lado y no se apartó, ni siquiera rompió el abrazo.

—Y luego... esos putos doctores... ¡Las zorras de las enfermeras me trataban mal! Peor que un perro... ¡Por eso cuando todo ésto pasó me encargué de matarlos uno a uno! "¡Davie! ¡Basta por favor! ¡Duele mucho!" —En ése momento su personalidad dió un giro drástico y empezó a reírse como un niño. —Yo... ni siquiera sé si mi nombre es Davie... ¿Quién soy, Ajax? ¿Quién fuí?

—No lo sé...

—A éste punto... quizá debería morir. Quiero decir, tú no eres él y, toda ésta búsqueda fue para encontrar a alguien que ya se había ido... —Davie se paró desilusionado luego de apartarse del arquitecto y, se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación donde había puesto su ballesta. Davie colocó el virote a solo centímetros de su cuello y esperaba tener el valor de jalar el gatillo.

—¡No lo hagas Davie! —Ajax seguía en el suelo pero el hombre dolido hizo un movimiento que dejaba en claro que un paso más o alguna estupidez y se mataría en ése instante. —¡No por favor! Tienes que seguir vivo, aquí... conmigo.

Davie sólo pudo reírse y llorar.

—¿Tú? Pero de nada te voy a servir a ti ni a nadie. No hay razones para seguir mi amigo, está claro —

Ajax con lentitud se puso de pie y alzaba sus manos hacia adelante, las movía de derecha a izquierda con delicadeza para hacerle saber sus intenciones.

—Nos ayudaste cuando bien pudiste abandonarnos, y... todavía tengo ésto —Ajax se acercó a un cajón y de ahí sacó un pequeño detonante. Era el mismo que Davie le había regalado el día en el que se conocieron. —¿Lo recuerdas? Todavía lo conservo.

—Mi regalo... Ajax... —Davie apartó la ballesta y se acercó a su supuesto novio. —Todavía lo tienes...

—Sí, todavía lo tengo. Es porque te amo —El moreno debía saber bien qué decir, ya que su acompañante podía hacer una locura y llevarse la vida tanto de ellos dos como las de Harper y Naya.

—¿En serio, bomboncito? ¿Me quieres de verdad a pesar de que sepas que soy un hombre malo? —Hablaba muy suave y con la inocencia de un niño.

—Sí, y no me importa llevarme la vida estando contigo —Expresó tratando de no mostrarse temeroso o que sus acciones generaran duda.

—¿Me vas a proteger? ¿Me vas a querer y decirme que todo va a estar bien? Tú... ¿No me vas a abandonar? —

Ajax ya no respondió, para ello dió un beso.

Sus labios y los del hombre de la ballesta se juntaron.

Pronto sus cuerpos cayeron sobre de la cama.


End file.
